Siempre juntas
by Jek-red08
Summary: Sentía como la mitad de mi vida se había ido y no volvería me despedí de ellas con una adiós-no no un adiós; un nos veremos pronto- susurre. Dedicado a aigf espero te guste
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia va para aifg espero y te guste **

Las lagrimas corrían como cascadas por mi rostro, viendo delante de mi dos ataúdes blancos; mire a las demás personas que estaban presentes, vestidas con traje elegante; en sus caras se podía ver el dolor la tristeza, la frustración y confusión; las lagrimas cegaban mi visión; yo no lo podía aceptar... no quería aceptar que ya no estaban aquí.  
Bajé la cabeza mientras las lagrimas se hacían más frecuentes, sentí un dolor dentro de mi; como si me estrujaran el corazón; un dolor que nunca antes había sentido; era el dolor por la perdida.  
Sentía como la mitad de mi vida se había ido.  
Y dentro de mi esta esa sensación de cuando te das cuenta de que ya no verás a alguien que se preocupaba por ti, y estimabas mucho.  
Pero no volverán; y no podre volver a hablar con ellas, contarles mis secretos mis problema, ya no estarán para consolarme y hacerme sentir mejor cuando un chico rompa mi corazón, ya no estarán cuando necesite un consejo; ya no estarán... no estarán en absoluto. Se fueron y no volverán... nada las traerá de regreso.  
Solo podía ver como los ataúdes eran bajados a la tierra, y como las personas a mi alrededor estallaban en un fuerte llanto; y yo con la mirada clavada en los ataúdes que decendian, mientras lloraba para mi misma.  
Mi hermana se acerco a mi con los brazos abiertos dándome un abrazo reconfortante, su pecho subía y bajaba como si tuviera hipo; estaba llorando; y yo me permití llorar también en su hombro desnudo.  
Después de deshacer el abrazo me encamine abriéndome paso hasta los ataúdes- Adiós Kaoru- me despedí mientras dejaba una rosa- adiós Miyako- dije también dejando una rosa-no, no un adiós; un nos veremos pronto- susurre en silencio, cerré los ojos y respire profundo, después me di vuelta dándoles la espalda a mis mejores amigas muertas y salí del cementerio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre a mi habitación; me quite el vestido y coloque una camiseta; dándome cuenta que era de Kaoru, cuando se quedaba en casa; no me la quite y me arroje a la cama abrazando una almohada, enterando mi cara en ella y llorando; no podía controlar mis emociones.  
¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarme? ¿Por qué tuvieron que llevárselas? ¿Que no se dan cuenta que las necesito? ¿Que son una parte importante en mi vida?  
De repente sentí que había alguien conmigo, lo sentía. Era una sensación reconfortante pero a la vez daba miedo; recorrí con la mirada toda la habitación, pero no había nadie; estaba sola.  
Entre en mi baño; al mirarme al espejo note que mis ojos rosa estaban opacos y rojos de tanto llorar, como el rimel que estaba por toda mi cara y mi pelo color zanahoria por todos lados; todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de dolor. No me importa nada, ni siquiera la forma en que me veo.  
Volví a la habitación, me volví a acostar, sintiendo mis ojos más pesados, pero yo no quería dormir, pero mi cuerpo no me hacia caso, cayendo así en un sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varios de los momentos que pasamos juntas vienen a mi mente; como la vez que nos conocimos y hicimos amigas...

Fue cuando teníamos 6 años en el parque. Recuerdo que nadie quería jugar conmigo y estaba sola en los columpios cuando Miyako se me acerco; llevaba su pelo rubio atado en dos coletas, una falda blanca y una blusa celeste, acompañada con unas botas caquis, y esa sonrisa tan dulce que la caracterizaba- hola- ella fue la primera en hablar- puedo sentarme aquí?- yo solo asentí- por cierto soy Miyako- se presento y me regalo una sonrisa

-Soy Momoko un gusto- estaba feliz, una niña de mi edad estaba con migo y no se burlaba

-Quieres jugar?- recuerdo que eso me sorprendió; nadie me invitaba a jugar- podemos ser amigas- bueno eso me había sorprendido más

-Claro- la cara que tenia era para reírse

-Oigan, no quieren jugar- se acerco a nosotras una chica de pelo color negro hasta los hombros, de ojos color jade; vestía un pantalón negro y una remera verde con tenis negros

-Claro, a que?- pregunte no jugaba mucho con niñas de mi edad

-A la escondida... por cierto soy Kaoru-

-Yo Miyako y ella Momoko, un gusto conocerte-

-Igualmente, quien contara?-

-Momoko- y así comenzamos a jugar; conté hasta 20 y las comencé a buscarlas; pero no las encontré, busque por mucho rato y nada; recuerdo que pensé que se habían ido y no querían jugar conmigo como todos; y comencé a llorar

-Por que lloras?- levante la mirada encontrándolas paradas frente a mi

-Pensé que se habían ido no querían jugar conmigo como los demás niños- les conteste hipando

-Claro que no somos amigas no?... estaremos juntas y no nos iremos, nunca te dejaremos sola-

Desde ese día fuimos las mejores amigas; siempre juntas, eramos inseparables.  
Recordé cuando teníamos 11 años y fuimos a una fiesta de disfraces

-Y de que nos disfrazaremos?- pregunto Miyako

-Tiene que ser uno que no tenga que usar ni vestido, ni falda- nos dijo Kaoru

-Ya se de que nos podemos disfrazar, quedaría estupendo- les dije sonriendo

-A si cual?- pregunto entusiasmada Miyako

-Los tres mosqueteros- dije feliz por mi idea

-Si ese- dijo Kaoru

-Si... una para todas y todas para una- hablamos las tres al tiempo mientras que poníamos las manos en el centro una sobre la otra; y así fuimos a la fiesta como las tres mosqueteras, pasándola muy bien.

Siempre estuvimos las unas para las otras si lo necesitaban; pero en el momento en el que debía estar con ellas no estuve...

Salíamos de el instituto, cuando recordé que deje el libro de calculo en el locker y tendríamos examen el próximo día por lo que volví por el; las chicas dijeron que me esperarían; corrí hasta mi locker saque el libro y me apresure a volver, cuando estaba llegando pude ver como un auto se dirija a mis amigas; la imágenes pasaron en cámara lenta; la imagen que nunca olvidare es la de sus cuerpos desangrándose en la fría calle; al reaccionar corrí hasta ellas y me hinque a su lado tratando de que abrieran los ojos, que se movieran; pero no fue así... ellas no abrieron los ojos no se movieron; grite y llore frente a los dos cuerpos inertes frente a mi hasta que llego la policía y la ambulancia; todos los presentes miraban con horror, y lastima los cuerpos de mis amigas.  
Los médicos se me acercaron preocupados; ya que mis ropas estaban manchadas de sangre pero no mía sino que de mis amigas...  
Desde ese momento no pare de llorar y reprocharme por no haber estado con ellas en ese momento; así al menos estaríamos juntas...

Volvieron a pasar frente a mi varias imágenes; y luego todo fue cubierto por una luz; no podía ver nada, hasta que pude ver dos siluetas acercarse, por la segadora luz no podía ver quienes eran, hasta que estuvieron cerca y pude ver de quien se trataba; mis mejores amigas sonriéndome; corrí y las abrase y ellas me correspondieron

-Por que lloras?- me pregunto Miyako

-Pensé que se habían ido dejándome sol a y no volverían- conteste hipando pero sonriendo

-Claro que no somos amigas no?... estaremos juntas y no nos iremos, nunca te dejaremos sola- esta vez hablo Kaoru

-Si siempre estaremos juntas recuerdas, una para todas y todas para una- dijo Miyako; luego comenzamos a caminar; lo ultimo que vi fue a lo lejos como la gente lloraba frente a un ataúd y entre las personas estaban mi familia; y por quien lloraban era por mi.  
Me aleje junto con mis amigas entre los grandes árboles del cementerio; juntas otra vez y felices que ya nada podría separarnos

FIN

**A los que leen Viendo Creyendo subiré pronto **

**Review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA AQUÌ VUELVO CON LA CONTINUACIÒN DE ESTA HISTORIA; LA VERDAD ES QUE QUERIA HACER UNA CONTINUACIÒN DE ESTA HISTORIA Y AL VER QUE ESTABA LA DUDA DE ¿DE QUE MURIO MOMOKO? DIJE QUE DEVIA RESPONDER ESA PREGUNTA Y NO LO ARIA SOLO DICIENDO MURIO POR ESTO Y ESTO NOOOOO EN MI MENTE VINIERON MÀS COSAS ASÌ QUE SIN MÀS AQUÌ LA CONTINUACIÒN **

**ESPERO QUE RESPONDA A TU PREGUNTA** **PPG Y YO**

Estaba feliz, volvía a estar junto a mis mejores amigas que más que amigas eran son y serán siempre como mis hermanas. Tan felices estábamos que no nos importaba el estar muertas, estando juntas era como estar vivas; casi nos habíamos olvidado de lo que aviamos dejado atrás amigos, familia, y demás.

Mi muerte no fue tan fea como las de las chicas; morí feliz y sin dolor ya que fue durante la noche cuando dormía; supongo que por la tristeza y el dolor, que sentía en ese momento, pero cuando las chicas llegaron por mí me sentí feliz ellas habían vuelto y ya no me sentía sola, habían cumplido su promesa de estar siempre juntas las tres.

La primera vez que miramos hacia atrás fue una semana después de nuestra muerte; no fue muy lindo ya que nuestras familias estaban muy mal, al igual que muchos de nuestros amigos.

Me dolió ver como Boomer; el novio de Miyako sufría y ella también comenzó a sufría al verlo así, los amigos de él también estaban mal; pensamos que era porque su amigo estaba mal, pero resulto que no era por eso sino que uno de ellos de nombre Butch estaba enamorado Kaoru, pero nunca lo había dicho y se reprochaba no haberlo hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad y estar peleando constantemente con ella, Kaoru nunca se había imaginado que el chico con el que tenía constante pelea y encuentros fuertes estuviera enamorado de ella.

Luego estaba Brick también amigo de Boomer y Butch; resulto que como Butch estaba enamorado, pero yo nunca me hubiese imaginado que estaba enamorado de mí, él me gustaba pero casi nunca habíamos hablado solo esa vez que la profesora de danza formo parejas y me toco con el bailar tango; cosa que yo amaba y nunca me imaginé que él supiera bailar tan bien. Otra vez que hablamos fue cuando nos unimos él y Butch, Kaoru y yo para ayudar a nuestros amigos. La cosa fue así nosotros sabíamos que Boomer y Miyako se gustaban por lo cual decidimos juntarlos y fue así que después de uno de los entrenamientos de porristas de Miyako y de Baloncesto de Boomer los dejamos encerrados en el armario donde se guardan los balones y equipo; y estando los dos solos Boomer por fin se le confeso a Miyako y fueron novios desde ese entonces.

Al ver lo mal que estaban también nos pusimos mal nosotras y más Miyako.

Unos días después Boomer iba caminando por calle y recibió un disparo al pasar frente a un comercio que estaba siendo robado; lograron llevarlo al hospital pero murió al llegar. Desde ese día Boomer está aquí junto a nosotras y ahora tanto él como nuestra amiga están felices de volver a estar juntos y eso a mí y a Kaoru nos hace felices.

A la que he visto mal fue a mi amiga de cabello azabache, siempre estaba distante.

Brick se había ido a estudiar al extranjero; no podía estar donde tenía tantos recuerdos malos, y más después de que Butch fue internado en un manicomio después de intentar suicidarse.

Después de pasado 12 años en el extranjero Brick volvió y entro a trabajar en el manicomio donde se encontraba Butch, se enteró de que su amigo no siempre intentaba terminar con su vida y cuando tuvo una oportunidad de hablar con él se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo no mejoraba y que vivía una vida de dolor y soledad. Butch le había pedido cuando hablo con Brick algo muy difícil para él pero como su amigo acepto ayudarlo pero con la condición de que lo harían juntos y fue en la noche cuando Brick y Butch terminaron con sus vidas y el dolor que tenían desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y ahora estamos todos juntos los seis y yo me siento mal porque por mi culpa se perdieron cinco vidas; ya que si yo hubiese estado cuando el auto se dirigía a mis amigas pude haber hecho algo, y ellas estarían vivas y los chicos no estarían mal y terminado con sus vidas

-No te sientas mal Momoko así son las cosas y debían de ser así no te sientas culpable- me hablo Boomer

-Si Momoko ahora estamos todos juntos y no debes de sentirte mal- dijo Brick y le di una sonrisa la cual fue respondida por otra; ellos tienen razón todo pasa por una razón y debería estar feliz de que estemos juntos.

**BUENO SI ME QUIEREN MATAR LOS ENTENDERE.**

**ES QUE MI IDEA ERA DEJAR A BRICK VIVO Y QUE SOLO SE MATE BUTCH PERO NO QUISE DEJARLO SOLITO u_u Y SI ME QUIEREN MATAR LO ENTENDERE Y ME LO MERESCO; SI TIENEN UNA DUDA LA RESPONDERE**


End file.
